Amor que vive del recuerdo, muere por el olvido
by Cilenita79
Summary: Historia para mayores de 18
1. Chapter 1

**Amor que vive del recuerdo, muere por el olvido**

* * *

Comenzó como un final alternativo a la Destino de mi amiga y jefaza Odet Chica de Terry. Pero ese final sin el texto completo no tenía ningún sentido.

El festival de Venus del grupo Candy Hentai fue la ocasión para darle forma y un contexto.

Por su lenguaje y contenido, esta historia es solo para mayores de edad…


	2. Capitulo 1

**Amor que vive del recuerdo, muere por el olvido**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Hermano dígame ¿Qué pecado cometí? ¿Por qué permite Dios que un hombre pueda sufrir así? ¿Cómo puedo ser creyente de un ente que pareciera divertirse a costa de mi dolor? ¿Para qué crear un todo, para luego dividirlo, dejando que vague por el mundo llorando por esa mitad perdida? ¿Para qué crear el amor? Que en su conquista sobre la muerte, solo me ata a la locura... Si no he de estar completo, prefiero dejarme llevar y que la muerte haga de mí lo que convenga…

No, no soy poeta, ni tampoco exagero… Cállese y escuche! Temía que algo así pudiera pasar, y aun así me atreví a escribirle después de pasados uno o quizás más años, de la muerte de Susana… Solo silencio, no hubo respuesta. Y el solo hecho de no tenerla, por muy loco que parezca, de alguna forma me tenía en paz. Yo de verdad estaba bien, hasta que…

Flash back

Como cada mañana de domingo, me levante, puse agua a calentar para tomar mi café, y como era costumbre me dirigí a la puerta de mi departamento para recoger el periódico. Allí estaba, el cabeza de familia de una millonaria familia, llegaba a New York con su prometida.

Tuve una reacción física a la noticia, de pronto, me quede sin aire y el pecho dolía. Mire con incredulidad la fotografía. Si quería evitarme este dolor, algo tenía que hacer.

Como conocía la ciudad, sabía perfectamente donde podrían instalarse. Y pretendía evadir, a como dé lugar, esa parte de la ciudad.

Iba de camino a reunirme con mi "novia", avanzaba de forma distraída cuando la vi en la vereda opuesta, fue un golpe bajo a mi pseudo tranquilidad, esa que había logrado levantar durante todos estos años.

Hermosa, quizás son solo ideas mías, pero cada vez que se aparecía en mi vida, me figuraba que su hermosura se acrecentaba, la belleza que sé que tiene dentro, escapa por sus poros, iluminando su rostro, su aura, y con ello mis días.

Desde que te vi, no hice más que seguirte, y desde lejos, mirarte. Debería dedicarme a otros menesteres más importantes, pero resulta muy difícil sacarte de mi cabeza. Me limito a alimentar mi enfermedad observándote cada vez que me es posible.

Me siento un bastardo por hacerle esto a la mujer que ha estado todo este tiempo junto a mí, podría justificarme diciendo que nunca se lo he pedido, pero sería caer más bajo, y no es necesario evadir y mentirme a mí mismo.

Ella ha soportado mis ataduras, mis cambios de humor, nunca me ha abandonado, siempre que lo pido, esta entregándome el cuerpo y sé que si es preciso hasta la vida me daría. Ese es el nivel de compromiso, de amor y lealtad que tiene para conmigo. Y sin embargo yo...

Después de volver a encontrarte y muy a pesar de ti, de mi y de todo lo que me rodea, sé que no puedo dejar de amarte. Decidí vivir en paz con ese sentimiento, no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo, ni nada para concretar lo que anhelo, así que lo guardare como mi secreto, sin que me importe nada ni nadie, al menos lo llevo en silencio, es lo menos que les debo a mi mujer.

Pero cada vez que te veo, algo en mi claudica. Evito compartir la cama, para no hacerla sufrir, porque sé que lo que vera, la destrozara. Porque los sueños me traicionan y no guardan el secreto.

En cada uno de mis sueños te amo apasionadamente, al principio, siempre te niegas, yo no te escucho, no obedezco y cuando al fin te tengo como quiero, te abro las piernas, me alimento de tu sexo, me animan tus gritos, te ato a mi cuerpo rodeándome de tus piernas, tratando siempre de doblegar tu voluntad con el cuerpo, hasta cansarme, hasta cansarte, y mirarte hasta hartarme.

Me siento un enfermo, cada vez que te busco, desde la distancia. Porque sé que no me basta, que no es suficiente, que me muero por seducirte, por demostrarte que puedo hacer de ti, porque que sé que puedo consumirte como él no puede, y no es que él no quiera, pero teme, no quiere asustarte y por eso no se atreve. Sé que llevas la vida como la sientes, con la bandera de la libertad, pero por tus formas puedo jurar que aun no sabes lo que es amar.

Hasta que no te vayas no he de hacer otra cosa que fantasear, recrearme en silencio, porque sé que nada puedo hacer, solo mírate...

Fin Flash back


	3. Capitulo 2

**Amor que vive del recuerdo, muere por el olvido**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

…como imaginaras, no me basto solo mirar, lo que me preocupaba más que nada, era mi falta de concentración. Tenía que poner atajo a esta situación, así que volví a escribirle. Seguí sumergido en el trabajo, tratando de no darle más vueltas al asunto, viviendo, como era ya costumbre. Hasta que el cartero llego a mi puerta…

Sentí su esencia en aquel sobre, no tenia que leer el remitente para saber, rosas emanaban del bendito papel. Hasta entonces vivía como un alcohólico o un adicto semi reformado, esperando no tener que encontrarme con el vicio. Yo vivía en la abstinencia de sueños románticos, y castillitos en el aire, y una puta carta traía toda la esperanza que creía muerta en mí.

Corrí como un demente hasta el techo del teatro, una antigua costumbre que había enterrado... Dios! yo estaba dando paso a la enfermedad! La ilusión hacia mella en mi y la angustia me hacían temblar...

"Quiere verme... una fecha, una hora y un lugar..."

Deje caer las barreras, sabes? Pensaba, por fin Dios se apiadaba de este pecador, ya había cumplido con creces la condena, cumplí con mis obligaciones, y en ningún momento la traicione por ello. Llego el momento de la recompensa, y esta vez la esperaba con las manos abiertas para llenarme y saturarme de ella.

Respondí a la brevedad y durante una semana no fui capaz de trabajar a cabalidad, mi mente me traicionaba, generando los distintos escenarios de nuestro encuentro. Ella lo abandonaría, y se iría conmigo. Yo tenía que hacer lo propio y romper el corazón de la que hasta entonces era mi mujer.

En la soledad de mi camarín, frente a un espejo, mantenía monólogos completos. Como expresaría ese sentimiento que llevo guardando en el pecho desde que era un mozuelo. Sentimiento que nunca me abandonaría, que crecería conmigo y que con la llegada a la adultez se transformaría en otro tipo de necesidad. Una que nunca lograba satisfacer, pues no era solo sexo, nunca la deje libre para andar, pues solo con una mujer la quería saciar.

Mis noches eran más locas aun, sueños húmedos, cargados de pasión infinitas, de olores y de distintas formas amatorias. Sed... siempre despertaba deshidratado, y sediento, mas no-solo de agua, si no de ese ser, que pronto seria mío, porque esta vez nada me detendría con tal que fuera de mí...

Y heme aquí hermano, buscando putas para satisfacer al cuerpo, y pidiéndote que llenes mi copa para apagar este loco amor, que más que amor es un sufrir...

¿Qué que paso?...Pues te diré. Llegue a la hora, al lugar, en la fecha establecida. Y ahí estaba, más hermosa de lo que lograba recordar. Los años la beneficiaron convirtiéndola en una belleza clásica. Hombres han escrito por mujeres como ellas, otros las cincelan para inmortalizarlas y poseerlas. Una belleza tal que puso fin a mi cordura…

No sabía cómo actuar, fue un golpe muy fuerte, una vuelta brusca a la realidad. Aquí estaba, a pocos metros de mí, con una sonrisa preciosa en los labios, y con lágrimas en los ojos.

No dije nada, la mire idiotizado. ¿Dónde quedo toda esa verborrea que practicaba en el camarín? Simplemente murió ahí. Solo deje a mi alma y corazón actuar, acorte la brecha y sin más la bese. ¡Dios! se me fue la vida en ese beso, y para hacerlo todo más complejo y maravilloso, ella lo correspondió con el mismo ardor. Paraíso, ilusiones, corazones volaban en mi cabeza. Por fin la mitad dejo de vagar, por fin estaba con su contraparte para volver a ser uno. Mis manos recorrieron a esa mujer a su antojo, mientras ella se apretaba a mí, como buscando sostenerse a su tabla de salvación... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, comiéndonos, reconociéndonos? Quién sabe, solo se, que todo se acabo muy rápido para mí...

Al momento que se alejo de mi, todo se fue al infierno, yo estaba mudo, mientras sus palabras salían a borbotones. Solo vino a despedirse, que el destino así lo quiso, que mis cartas habían llegado muy tarde, que a mi mejor amigo iba a entregarse... El mundo se volvió negro, de ahí en más no logro recordar nada, solo oscuridad, me envolví en el silencio, y la desesperación hizo presa de mi.

¡¿Luchar?! ¡Que acaso eres un idiota! ¡Mírame! ya no tengo nada, me ahogo en los recuerdos, me mata la nostalgia, no recuerdo el color de los bosques, solo se del verde de su mirada. No sé de melodías, solo recuerdo el sonido de su risa loca, no sé del calor de un hogar, solo recuerdo el de su boca junto a mi boca, no sé de horas, días, de semanas, ni años. Solo sé de desesperación y soledad.

Llora mi alma en esta noche, que como nunca es más oscura, pues no existen ni la luna, ni las estrellas. Hermano, ve y traerme más Whisky, ya que esta noche he venido a celebrar, hoy brindare por las nupcias de mi mitad, quiero por esos dos mi copa alzar, porque encuentren su anhelada felicidad.

Esta noche me desnudare, en otros cuerpos me ahogare, pues aquí estoy para eso, para ahogar antiguos besos, en los besos de otras bocas, a ver si encuentro algún consuelo, si encuentro lo que YO anhelo, y que la muerte me lleve, para así descansar en paz…


	4. Capitulo 3

**Amor que vive del recuerdo, muere por el olvido**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

El blanco de las paredes de mi habitación, son un fiel reflejo de mi mente vacía. Un ángel vestido de blanco dice que sufro de amnesia, como si supiera a que se refiere, no puedo evitar que su error me haga gracia.

El mundo gira de forma vertiginosa, y lo único que me consuela son los cuidados de mi ángel de acero.

Unos días después se apareció una mujer mayor, envuelta en llanto y desesperación. Dijo que era mi madre, que recorrió muchos lugares buscándome, hasta encontrarme. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que ahora todo estaría bien. Me gustaría reconfortar a esta mujer, pero no, no lo siento, simplemente no me da la gana, solo quiero que no vuelva, que se vaya…

Hoy vino otra mujer, esta era de una belleza etérea… No sé porque esa palabra vino a mi mente en cuanto la vi, supe su significado: Sublime, sutil, vago…Quizás mi cabeza no estaba del todo mal… Algo me decía que esa palabra no solo era una definición a su belleza, si no que de alguna forma, eso era para mí.

Ella era otro mar de lágrimas, se arrastro hasta mi cama pidiendo perdón. Aquello me impacto, no entendía nada. Balbuceando logro decirme que nosotros fuimos amantes, amantes de una tarde, pero que aquel breve encuentro había significado todo.

Verla así, tan dolida, con el alma partida, me lleno de curiosidad. Le pedí que se calmara, que tomara asiento y me ayudara a llenar los espacios vacios respecto a mí y a ese "nosotros" del que hablaba, claro si es que alguna vez existió.

Me hablo con propiedad, me describió como un tipo apasionado, egoísta, vanidoso, arrogante y presumido. Lo cierto es, que aquella descripción me estaba molestando. Entonces lo supe, yo era así. Me sorprendí a mi mismo sonriendo ante este pensamiento. Y de pronto me percate de su silencio. Me sentí perturbado e incomodo, inmediatamente busque su mirada…

-Te amo…

No dije nada, la mire con el ceño fruncido, por lo que parecía una eternidad… "Eternidad…algo que permanece en el tiempo"…

De alguna forma su declaración me molesto, no solo porque no sabía que significaba la palabra amor, si no porque de alguna forma adivinaba lo implícito en esa palabra, era algo grande e importante, algo que por lo demás yo no sentía. Esta mujer no me inspiraba nada. La única que hacia mi cuerpo alterarse era ese hermoso ángel.

Volvieron los sollozos. Pero ahora había desesperación en su mirada. Me hablo de "nosotros" de cómo nos conocimos, como juntos llegamos a vivir algo importante. Atropelladamente iba relatando un pasado muy lejano. Hablo de nuestra juventud, de un sacrificio, de separaciones.

Yo intentaba recordar, o por último imaginar esas escenas juntos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, pero nada, solo un dolor agudo. Me sentía cansado, esta mujer me estaba importunando…

-Quizás lo que me cuentas sea verdad, pero…- me interrumpió colocando uno de sus dedos en mi boca, para luego continuar con una especie de monologo… "Monologo… discurso dicho en primera persona".

-¡Es verdad!... Toda la culpa es mía… ese día te aparte de mí, yo iba a casarme… No! Voy a casarme… mañana… voy a unir mi vida a la de Albert… Pero tenias que saber que te amaba, que vivirás para siempre en mi corazón, que mi alma te pertenecía… Tu…- sus manos agarraban las sabanas con fuerza mientras continuaba con su agobiante discurso.- Tu dijiste que me amabas, me pediste que reconsiderara, pero… Me gritaste, me pediste que me marchara… Y yo… corrí, yo me fui, te escuche gritar otra vez. Y ese grito nunca más me abandono, desde entonces lo escucho todas las noches…- lloraba amargamente y evitaba mirarme.- Volví a casa, Albert nunca supo nada. Yo evite mirar los diarios, me sumergí en los preparativos para no pensar, y entonces él me habla de tu accidente y…-

-Hey tranquila- la tome por los hombros sacudiéndola un poco.- Deja de atormentarte, mírame.- tome su cara con mis manos y la obligue a ello.- Ya nada de lo que me hablas importa. Yo no sé quién eres ¿No lo ves? Nada de lo que me dices tiene sentido para mí. No duele, no nada, simplemente no significa nada… Así como lo veo, esta es tu oportunidad de hacer tu vida con ese Albert que mencionas, y de que te olvides de mí. Destiérrame de tu corazón, no vivas con el recuerdo de alguien que no te conoce… y que después de todo lo que acababas de contarme, perdóname, pero no quiero conocerte…-

Sus ojos esmeraldas me miraban estupefactos, dos hermosas y gigantes gemas… Se levanto de mi cama.

-Se feliz Terry-

-Lo mismo para ti pecosa-

Yo solo le sonreí, mientras le vi marchar. Ya era muy entrada la noche, y no se escuchaban pasos, salvo los de ella.

Quise cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero una inquietud desconocida comenzó a apoderarse de mí, buscando tranquilidad, dirigí mi vista al blanco de las paredes, que son un fiel reflejo, de mi mente vacía…

* * *

**Mi computador murió y no me ha sido imposible avanzar en los escritos que tengo en FF. Pero ya con nuevo laptop en mano espero poder terminar las historias que tengo a la mitad…**

**Gracias por la paciencia y por leer…**

**Saludos.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Amor que vive del recuerdo, muere por el olvido**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Albert**

Ya era tarde cuando la veo volver, me sentía un poco nervioso, sabía donde se encontraba y eso no ayudaba a mi paz mental. Estaba dispuesto a pedirle explicaciones por su tardanza, cuando veo su semblante, completamente desencajado y con la mirada ida. No pude evitar preocuparme.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, solo estoy cansada, necesito ir a descansar.-

-¿Estás segura que estas bien pequeña?- insistí buscando su mirada, mas ella me la negó.

-Sí, estoy bien. Albert…es que fue impactante verlo así…- silencio y un dolor enorme cruzaron por su hermoso rostro.- Tiene amnesia, sabes?- La noticia me sorprendió de sobre manera, dejándome mudo.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya a descansar- apenas esbozo una tímida y triste sonrisa.- Mañana es nuestro gran día y quiero estar presentable.- mas dijo todo esto sin emoción en sus palabras y sin mirarme.

Quise acercarme a ella, inconscientemente Candy retrocedió dos pasos, cosa que no pude pasar por alto. Aun así me acorte las distancias, la tome suavemente pero firmemente por los hombros y la bese en la frente.

-Descansa, nos vemos…mañana- la miro de la forma más dulce posible.

La observe mientras subía la escalera, su cuerpo de movía de forma cansada, como si cargara un gran peso, no solo en su cuerpo, sino que también en su alma.

No pude pegar un ojo, ya debía ser muy entrada la madrugada. No podía apartar mis pensamientos de la que sería mi futura esposa en unas pocas horas, y de su rostro esta noche. Terry también vino a invadir mi cabeza y sus devaneos, me parecía tan irónica la situación, y finalmente pensé en mi.

-Está claro, él sigue en medio…- Pero como me sentía respecto de esto? Y de mi matrimonio?

Lo cierto era que no me molestaba, es más, me preocupaba realmente su situación.

"¿Eso era normal?"

La verdad me pego duro, dejándome sin aire…Terry…amnesia… mi situación con Candy en ese entonces, incluso ahora… ¡Yo ya no era libre! He acallado el llamado de mi propia naturaleza para responderle a mi familia, para ayudar y retener a la que amo. Pero no lo hice de manera consciente. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en ceñir los sentimientos a un tipo de prisión elaborada y relaciones formales. Nosotros, Candy y Yo, nunca nos comportamos así. Ella quebró toda regla de decoro para cuidar de mí, cuando yo era el ausente, nada importaba, porque nosotros siempre fuimos libres.

Yo no necesitaba hacerla mi novia o mi esposa para amarla. Pero cambie o creí haber cambiado y la arrastre en ese proceso. Y ahora no podía seguir con esta charada, este no era yo. A ella también la quería libre, libre para amarme y seguirme o bien para avanzar sin mí y ser realmente feliz. Pero para eso, algo debía de hacerse.

Me escabullí a su habitación, dormía, agotada. ¡Y como no después de semejantes días! Busque en la oscuridad algún papel y lápiz, una vez encontrados comencé a escribir rápidamente, las ideas y los sentimientos salían a borbotones de mi, mientras me interrumpía para mirarla dormir…

Pequeña:

Sé que ninguna palabra que coloque en esta carta ayudara a aliviar tu dolor. Pero al menos veras la sinceridad en las mismas.

Se dé lo hermoso que ha sido amarte y que alejarme de ti oscurecerá mis días y me dejara el alma hecha trizas, pero no puedo más con esta mentira.

Se va conmigo un corazón enamorado de ti, pero que siente que no está a la altura de las expectativas. Eso lo supe ayer cuando te vi. No he hecho más que mentirme y en ese proceso te arrastre a ti pequeña.

Deje de ser lo que era para cumplirle a los demás, porque era lo que se esperaba de mí, y porque pensé que con eso también podía ganarte a ti. Pero en ese intertanto escondí en lo más profundo de mi ser, al verdadero Albert, al hombre sin miedos, capaz de enfrentar a todos, libre, sin ataduras y convencionalismos, aquel que siempre pensó que podía forjar su propio futuro.

Pequeña, te has dado cuenta que en todo este tiempo, hasta tú has cambiado? Tú tampoco eres esa muchachita alegre, chispeante y libre. Y es así como te quiero, libre. Para que vuelvas a ser tu misma, la de siempre, de la cual yo me enamore, y no esa sombra que veo últimamente. Quiero que seas capaz de amar, sin ataduras, sin fantasmas. No cometas el error que estuve a punto de cometer, no cambies para congraciarte con los demás, yo no te lo permitiré, aunque sea de una forma que puedas considerar cruel.

Solo espero que no me odies, porque yo no dejare de amarte jamás, y esto no solo lo hago por mí, esto va también por ti.

Quiero que seas feliz, muy feliz, aunque sea sin mí.

Bert.

Mire a un costado, y pude ver su vestido de novia colgado… "Te hubieras visto tan hermosa, pero… seria una mentira"

Te mire por última vez, me acerque con mucho cuidado y bese tus labios.

"Adiós amor, adiós…

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Amor que vive del recuerdo, muere por el olvido**

* * *

Capítulo final y luego vendrá un epilogo… Recomendación, escuchen esta maravilla mientas leen (Adagio para cuerdas y organo en G menor)

watch?v=WFIDAD-7XDw

**Capitulo 5**

**Candy**

¿Es posible perder la voluntad? ¿Es posible perder las ganas de vivir? Desde mi habitación veo caer el sol, hace que la nieve brille con rojo fulgor. Pensar que alguna vez me pareció tan bella, tan prístina y brillante. Sin embargo hoy es fría, húmeda, y solo me recuerda momentos dolorosos de mi vida.

Recapitulo una y otra vez en mi cabeza los momentos vividos en solo tres semanas, y en algunas ocasiones, como hoy, a rememorar todos los episodios de mi vida desde los 6 años hasta ahora. ¿En qué minuto fue que me equivoque?

Flash back

Abrí los ojos, no era capaz de despegarlos del techo. Se suponía este tenía que ser el día mas feliz de mi vida. Me unía por fin a mi príncipe, un hombre que me ama, me cuida y me respeta. Y sin embargo, me faltaba voluntad, para abrazar la felicidad que me había sido dada. Tristeza y vergüenza, ambos sentimientos se desbordaban en mí. Tenía que obligarme a reaccionar, él no se merecía este tipo de reacción de mi parte.

Con esta nueva determinación, me senté en la cama. Yo iba a ser feliz, debía mirar hacia adelante y no volver, otra vez, la vista atrás. Mire alrededor de mi habitación con renovados ánimos. Todo estaba igual a la noche anterior, salvo por un papel, que se encontraba sobre mi escritorio. Al verle un escalofrió me recorrió. Me levante rápidamente y me dirigí hacia él.

De ahí en más, todo se volvió muy confuso. Recuerdo a Annie entrando a mi habitación con una hermosa sonrisa, la cual fue reemplazada en fracción de segundos, pasando por el asombro, y luego al pánico. Yo estoy en el suelo, llorando. Ella me toma, me sacude, me habla, pero yo no soy capaz de articular palabra. De pronto Archie se aparece, se que intercambian palabras, pero no entiendo nada. En la cara de mi primo se refleja la ira. Ahora es Annie la que llora, él la reprende, y yo miro la escena absorta, en silencio.

La casa era un caos, todos corrían, algunos gritaban, otros lloraban por los rincones. Ahora sí que la Tía abuela se moría, gracias a Dios Archie no se despega de su lado. Mientras que Annie no se despega del mío. Pasaban las horas y nadie parecía tener noticas, ni siquiera George. Por otra parte yo no sé cómo reaccionar a todo esto, solo veo las escenas que pasan frente a mí, como en cámara lenta. Ya a estas alturas no tengo voluntad para llorar.

Necesito un poco de soledad, le pido a Annie que me ayude, no soy capaz de enfrentar a los demás, necesito que vea a la señorita Pony y a la Hermana Maria, mis pobres madres lloran angustiadas y piden por mí, pero no quiero ver a nadie, solo acepto la compañía de Annie; necesito que les diga que estoy bien, y que haga los preparativos para que vuelvan al hogar.

Una vez sola, soy consciente de lo que llevo cargando en mi puño, la carta de Albert. Me siento en la cama y me dispongo a leerla una vez más. Pido ayuda a Dios, y agradezco esos momentos de silencio, necesito tranquilidad, para entender.

En esta carta esta su verdad… mi verdad. Ahora, y con más calma, soy capaz de ver lo grande de su nobleza. Tanto me quiere, tanto me conoce, que no está dispuesto al sacrificio que nos estaba imponiendo. Y no era un sacrificio tan grande, yo te amo Albert, solo que de una forma distinta, es más pausada, menos impulsiva…

Al pensar en esto, el rostro de otro hombre invadió mi mente.

"Debo verle…"

Me vestí rápidamente, aprovecharía el caos reinante para escabullirme. De pronto la esperanza hacia presa de mi. Esta era mi oportunidad, una página en blanco para empezar nuevamente a escribir mi historia. Podía pedir ayuda a Flanny para entrar al hospital donde se encontraba él, ella era una de las enfermeras en jefe, podía darme una posición, podría cuidarle, así como alguna vez hice con Albert. Podría ganarme de nuevo su cariño, y esta vez hacer que fuera solo mío…

Con esta nueva idea, con esta nueva esperanza y con nuevos bríos, salí nuevamente en busca de mi destino.

El día era oscuro, hacia mucho frio y comenzó a nevar, como tantas veces, no sentía el frio, algo se había apoderado de mi, voluntad, solo podía caminar. Y así lo hice, hasta que di con el edificio.

Entre, corrí hacia la recepción y pedí hablar con ella. Me pidieron esperar, se encontraba haciendo su ronda. No sé porque pero comencé nuevamente a sentir un enorme pesar en el alma. No pude quedarme quieta, aproveche cuando la recepción se vio repleta, y me escabullí a su habitación, tenía que verle…

Una música, suave y lúgubre salía de ella, tenía miedo de entrar, no quería mirar, no sabía porque al escuchar el tema me puse a llorar sin poder controlarlo.

En silencio, me acerque, el corazón desbocado, quería salir por la boca. Ahogue un grito tapándomela. Esto era un error. Quizás era solo una alucinación, la vista la tengo nublada por el llanto, debe ser una equivocación.

En la cama él, que con manos y con su cuerpo, mantenían sujeta a Flanny bajo él.

-No podemos hacer esto- decía ella, sin mucha convicción.

-No veo por qué no, mi ángel- y la acallo con un beso. Solo eso basto. Ella se rindió, y él con sus manos comenzó a recorrerla.

Me quede observando la escena más tiempo del que debía, hasta que mis pies me llevaron a correr, otra vez.

Y como en una ocasión anterior, llegue a una estación, compre un boleto de tren y partí…

Fin flash back

Ahora estoy en casa, en el que siempre fue mi hogar, tratando de adivinar, que es lo que hice mal…

Desde su ventana, Candy observa, esperando nada, el atardecer…

* * *

**Esto no es lo que se esperaban, a que no? No me hagan pure, please? XD**

**Se viene el epilogo y con eso, esta historia se termina.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. Epilogo

**Amor que vive del recuerdo, muere por el olvido**

* * *

**Epilogo**

Dicen que soy un hombre complejo, que creció lleno de carencias afectivas, que combatió su soledad con la violencia, que no quería necesitar a nadie, que alejo a todo mundo, por temor al abandono o a la desilusión, que quería valerse por sí mismo, por orgullo y por temor al amor.

Hoy, ese mismo hombre, puede decir que es feliz. La vida me tomo de la mano, para mostrarme un camino lleno de satisfacciones, de tareas cumplidas y por cumplir. Un actor y director exitoso, mi mujer guarda como tesoro, recortes de periódicos, ya sea con alabanzas al trabajo realizado o con fotografías de mi persona, enfundado en diversos trajes, que dan vida a mis personajes.

Tengo una compañera, una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, y es mía. Esa mujer me devolvió la vida, me devolvió el teatro, me devolvió a mis padres, y yo a cambio le regale mi vida. Se la entregue en bandeja, para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Y ella solo la lleno de más alegrías, y de dos hijos que es la otra razón de mí existir.

Después del accidente, me dedique a forjar una vida a mi gusto. Mi amor dijo que era actor, y mi madre aseguro que esto era mi pasión. Me di a la tarea de averiguar, por mí mismo, si esto era verdad. Leí los clásicos, acompañe a Eleonor a sus ensayos, hable con directores y otros actores. Y me vi nuevamente enamorado de esta actividad, y no solo eso, no por falta de modestia, pero soy bueno en esto. Y Eleonor a sido una pieza fundamental en este reencuentro. Hablando de mi madre, más por consejo de mi mujer, que por deseo propio, comencé a comunicarme con ella, y también con mi padre. Deje que me contaran su vida y que llenaran los espacios de la mía. Mi padre pidió perdón por los errores del pasado, por los males que causo, tanto a mí como a mi madre. Ella también hizo lo propio, porque siente que debió de luchar más por mí y mi futura felicidad. Ahora se esfuerzan por ser padres y abuelos presentes y cariñosos. Yo no puedo reprocharles nada, pues poco y nada recuerdo. Solo puedo agradecer lo que hoy hacen por mí.

Un día, limpiando el ático de casa, encontré una armónica. La mire, por horas, olvidando por completo la limpieza. La nostalgia, de algo que no recordaba, me invadió. Un poco asustado ante la reacción que me provocaba este instrumento, decidí tomar mi chaqueta y hacerle una visita rápida a mi madre. No sabía muy bien porque, pero algo me decía que ella podía ayudarme.

Ella volvió a hablarme de esa mujer, esa que fue a llorarme al hospital, de esa que, en el fondo, no quería saber nada. Y como hace tiempo no ocurría, volvimos a discutir. Ella parece tener una obsesión con el tema. Estaba agotado y no quería seguir peleando con ella. Decidí cortar por lo sano y regresar a casa, me dirigí a la puerta, tome mi abrigo y antes de salir de su casa, me gire para preguntarle.

-¿Qué le debes a esa mujer, para que no puedas dejar el tema por la paz?-

-Una vez ella… me devolvió a mi hijo…- dijo esto dándome una mirada significativa.

-Bien sabes que desconozco aquella historia. Y hasta donde sé, por poco y vuelves a perder a tu hijo por culpa de esta…- Salí dando un portazo.

Y no mentí al decir esto, desconozco el porqué, solo sé que el accidente tiene que ver con ella, con el alcohol y la desesperación.

Pesadillas constantes me acompañan esta noche. Imágenes borrosas, ventiscas, nieve, oscuridad, dolor. Su rostro bañado en llanto, en distintas edades, y de distintas formas. Estas se presentan ante mí, en claroscuros. Un cumulo de imágenes, momentos tras momentos se amontonaban uno sobre otro, y en cada uno, ella era el centro. Me senté en la cama, sudado por completo. Mire a mi costado preocupado. Gracias a Dios Flanny dormía plácidamente, ignorante de mi condición.

Tome la camisa que había dejado sobre la silla, la armónica que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y sin más demora me dirigí al ático. Yo solo quería limpiar el polvo de este puto lugar, no quería nada más…

Toque esa vieja melodía una vez más, no sé porque lo hice. El pasado debe seguir donde está, no voy a reflotar viejos sentimientos. Para bien o para mal, por fin podía recordarte, ahora podía comprender la obsesión de la cual es presa mi madre. Yo alguna vez también fui preso de ti. Lo cierto es que, te ame, pero esa historia término, yo ya lo viví, yo ya te perdí, más de una vez, y ya no estás.

Abrí la ventana del ático y lancé con fuerza la armónica.

Solo me queda implorar, que seas feliz. Porque yo, ya soy un hombre feliz.

* * *

**Primero, gracias a mi amiga y compañera de armas en la persecución de escritoras CCC jajajaj que gusto verte por acato, ojala no me mates por lo que acabas de leer… Y cuando hacemos una huelga juntas?**

**Gianny 17 espero tampoco me mates :P **

**Maxima, Tatiana y Stear´s Girl gracias por sus mensajitos.**

**Sé que mis coterráneas Terryfans pueden estar pensando: pero como carajos haces esto?! XD**

**Simple, siempre quise ver a Terry feliz. Y algunas dirán, pero solo con Candy es feliz… Pues, yo no creo que él sea "esa persona" que tanta pelea ha traído al candimundillo. Si creo que Mizuki lo hizo muy fiel y preso de sus sentimientos por Candy, y yo le quería libre, para que fuera feliz, y voila! Esa es la gracia de los fan fics.**

**Ahora me dedicare de lleno a terminar Deliciosa Rendicion, Con la Miel en la boca y Venganza…**

**Gracias por leer. **


End file.
